Honest Perfection
by zoeluzianne
Summary: Nerd/new kid!Blaine and popular/Cheerio!Kurt


**A/N: Well this happened because of tumblr so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, all rights to Ryan Murphy**

* * *

><p><em>He's perfect.<em>

Blaine's honey hazel had been attached to a boy for nearly five minutes. He stared for so long that his eyes glazed over a few times and he had to blink to refocus again.

This boy was beautiful. He was tall, pale, had the softest looking chestnut hair, and his body flowed with the music he was dancing to. Not to mention how good he looked in the Cheerios uniform. Blaine watched, completely fascinated as the boy rolled his body to the Madonna song the routine was to.

It was only Blaine's fourth day at McKinley and a pep rally was already taking place. Sam had told him this would happen, of course, but it was so different from Dalton. Sam helped him a lot, telling him what to expect from all his teachers, who different people were, and directed him to all his classes. Most importantly though, he didn't bat an eye when Blaine told him he was gay. He just smiled and kept walking him to the locker room.

Sam was also the reason Blaine was in glee club now. He had been terrified of trying any extracurricular activities as the new kid, but he felt comforted when the choir room full of students and their director, Mr. Schuster welcomed him with open arms.

Blaine considered Sam his best friend. He was also pretty cool with Mike Chang, an expert dancer and star player on the football team, but not as much as the dorky blonde. They could relate with their fanboyish love of Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Indiana Jones, and Harry Potter. Blaine was also very comfortable with talking to Sam about anything.

That was why he leaned over to Sam after the Cheerio performance ended and asked who the boy was.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" Sam questioned, seemingly shocked.

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine said because he really didn't know how to answer Sam.

Sam scoffed. "He's only the most popular guy in the school. Head Cheerio."

"Is he nice?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"I think he used to be," Sam said. "You know Finn?"

"From glee?"

"Yeah, well, Finn's his step brother. He says Kurt was in glee club when he was a sophomore, two years ago. I wouldn't know, I transferred last year and he'd already ditched for the Cheerios."

Blaine's heart sunk a little. He watched Kurt as he downed a water bottle with the other cheerleaders.

_He'd never notice me_, Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was talking with his best friend Mercedes in their calculus class when Emma Pillsbury, the doe-like guidance counselor, called him down to Sue's office. As he entered the familiar room, he noticed the (extraordinarily gelled) head of another boy sitting in one of Sue's chairs. Kurt cringed because that was the infamous butt sweat stained chair.<p>

_He must be new_, Kurt thought.

"Kurt," Sue said, and Kurt noticed she sounded angry (well, angrier than usual). "Sit."

The boy whipped his head around so fast, that Kurt cringed when he heard the crack that obviously came from the boy's neck. He sat; ignoring eye contact with the boy who he could tell was following his every move.

"Kurt, you're getting stupid," Sue said quite blatantly.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, completely used to how Sue spoke, but the other student choked on air. Kurt looked over to judge him with squinted eyes.

Oh lord.

What the hell was he wearing?

It was a sweater vest. And a bowtie. And cropped pants. And dress shoes… with no socks. He looked hopeless.

Then Kurt looked up to his face. He remembered seeing this kid. Mercedes had pointed him out to Kurt at lunch on the second day of school. …Blaine was his name? Mercedes had told him that he transferred from Westerville from some all-boys prep school called Dalton. Apparently she had PAGENT and Literacy with him and he was a junior. When Kurt looked up from his salad to see who she was talking about he was what looked like the biggest dork in the world talking adamantly to the other biggest dork in the world, Sam Evans. Mercedes informed him that he joined glee club, but Kurt really couldn't care less.

He hadn't really given Blaine a second thought since then over than, _loser_.

Now they were both sitting in front of his cheer coach, who just informed Kurt of something he already sort of knew. He knew his grades were getting lower and lower, but he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was Cheerios. Because Cheerios meant popularity, not all A's.

When Coach Sylvester didn't say anything else, Blaine spoke up. "C-coach?" And, god, his voice even sounded like he was dork. "What am I doing here?"

"Well, Little Gay, I was just getting to that," Sue said.

This time Kurt lost his breath for a moment. Blaine was gay? How had there been an out-gay kid at this school for a few weeks that Kurt didn't know about? Or really, how had Mercedes and Santana, the biggest gossips at the school, not to mention his nest friends, not heard about it? Or maybe he wasn't out?

"You're going to tutor Kurt."

Kurt quickly looked over at Blaine to see his eyes bugging before demanding, "_What?_"

Blaine stared sputtering different sounds in shock, but Sue interrupted him before he could agree of disagree. Or say anything for that matter.

"Kurt, you're borderline failing your calculus class. If you get an interim, I'll have no choice but to kick you off the squad and you're my best cheerleader out there," Sue said. Kurt had his mouth opened, but was speechless. "Sorry, Porcelain, but until you can get your grades as high as your kicks, you're stuck with Tub O' Gel here."

"But, coach—" Blaine started.

Kurt interrupted him. "This isn't fair! How come Brittany gets to stay on the squad when she fails almost every class?" He didn't mean to whine, but that's what he sounded like.

"Brittany is an exception and you know it," Sue said, and Kurt knew not argue any further. When Sue made a decision, it was final.

Kurt stood up, flew Blaine one final glare, and exited the office with a huff.

_Oh god, the stock is gonna plummet if I'm seen with that loser,_ Kurt thought. Then he remembered that Blaine looked just as shocked as he did and never got a chance to say what he thought about their matter. He also remembered how Blaine looked sort of… cute when he smirked at Sue's nicknames for him.

_Well… cute in a tragically innocent and unpopular sort of way_, he decided before meeting up with Santana at her locker to tell her the bad news.

* * *

><p>"Hey, uh, Kurt," Blaine asked with a sheepish smile the next Monday morning in their shared chemistry class. Kurt looked very confused to see him, and Blaine wondered if Kurt had already forgotten who he was and their new situation.<p>

"Since when were you in my chem class?" Kurt asked instead.

Blaine was a little shocked by the question because that was not at all what he expected to hear. "I-I've been in this class all year. It's the middle of October." And wow, Blaine just made it sound like Kurt was stupid. Well maybe he was, but Blaine didn't want Kurt to think he thought that.

"Oh," was all Kurt said. He then looked back down at his paper and Blaine didn't know what to do. Thankfully Kurt looked back up when he realized Blaine was still standing next to his desk. "Did you want something, Blaine?"

_He actually knows my name?_

Since Coach Sylvester hadn't used it once last Friday, Blaine assumed Kurt never found out.

"I-I was just going to ask if, uh, you wanted to meet me at the library or something after school today." Kurt raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, so Blaine continued. "I just thought that you would want to get this over with as soon as possible since you didn't seem to really like the idea. I don't really like it either, just so you know… but wait I don't mean to say that I don't like you because, I mean, you seem perfectly fine, it's just I'm not like _overly _excited like some freak—"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted. "Shut up."

Blaine felt his cheeks getting hot. Since when did he become some stuttering idiot? God, that was really embarrassing.

"I have Cheerios practice today so I'll meet you at the public library at 4:30." Kurt said patiently, as if he was dealing with a toddler, and Blaine felt himself blushing even more. "Now please, walk away."

Blaine did so without another word to his new study partner, chin tucked to his chest. He got to his seat next to Sam and hastily took out his notebook and pen.

"Dude, why were to talking to Kurt?" Sam asked.

"We just… we got paired together for a project." Blaine didn't want to lie to Sam, but he thought it would embarrass Kurt if he went around telling people that he was almost failing calculus.

"Oh… mondo bummer," Sam said before their teacher cleared her throat and class began.

* * *

><p>Blaine was at the library by 4:00. And he waited.<p>

By the time 4:30 rolled around his stomach was churning in anticipation as to how this would turn out. Kurt obviously didn't like Blaine. He probably thought he was some dorky new kid, and, let's face it, he was.

But that still didn't explain the disappointment that flooded thought him when Kurt still hadn't shown by 4:45. Yeah, Kurt was gorgeous, and yeah, he voice was absolutely lovely, but Blaine didn't have a _crush _on him? That would be ridiculous.

_He's just an illusion_, Blaine told himself. _He thinks he's popular, so you believe it too. He's just a senior who needs s bit of help in math, nothing special_.

But Blaine was starting to sweat when his watch read 4:55 and Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Blaine sighed and began to pack up his books.

"We're gonna need those."

Blaine jumped in surprise and dropped the calculator that was in his hand. Kurt rolled his eyes and picked it up before walking over to the table Blaine had reserved for them and dropping it next to Blaine's pencil case.

"You're late," Blaine said. _That_ wasn't what he meant to say.

_Well at least you didn't say something about how great his ass looks in his uniform._

"Sue kept us late," Kurt said nonchalantly and sat down across from Blaine who had began to take everything back out again.

"Right. Well… I guess we should start then," Blaine said. "What are you having trouble with exactly?"

Before Kurt had a chance to answer, a burly football player Blaine knew as Azimio said, "Kurt what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same question," Kurt retorted, but Blaine could the color rising on Kurt's neck.

Blaine decided to stay quiet because he wasn't too fond of Azimio. Last week a freezing cold slushie had been thrown in his face for the first time. After all the corn syrup was washed out of his eyes by the help of Tina and Rachel, they laughed and said it was his final initiation into glee club. He laughed along weakly, but didn't find it funny at all.

"My stupid sister dragged me along." Azimio pointed half-heartedly over his shoulder and Blaine saw a young black girl about the age of nine looking through the children's section. "Why are you with Anderson? Don't tell me you're trying fuck this one, he's a glee club loser."

Blaine blushed to the tips of his ears, but Kurt seemed unfazed. "Go fuck yourself." Kurt paused. "I'm sure you'd know a lot about that."

Azimio grunted and trudged away, leaving a shell-shocked Blaine and finally blushing Kurt. Kurt also stood up to leave, scooping his bag off the floor.

"Where are you—"

"We do not meet in public anymore, got that?" Kurt snapped. Blaine nodded slowly. "Don't talk to me in school. Here's my number." Kurt stuck a post-it note (rather violently) on Blaine's forehead. "I have Cheerios practice every day until 4:30. I know glee club goes until five every Tuesday and Friday, so… just text me, okay."

And with that, Kurt left.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled his gym shorts off in the locker room the next Thursday. He hadn't heard from Blaine at all, and he certainly didn't care.<p>

_I probably scared him off,_ Kurt thought.

He replaced the gym shorts with his Cheerios uniform bottoms. That was when he saw a certain junior staring at him down the row of lockers. Kurt rolled his eyes, but he secretly loved the attention. He pulled off his shirt, watching through the corner of his eye how Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt smirked.

"See something you like, Anderson?" he asked loudly, pulling his uniform on only after he said it.

Kurt was pleased when he left Blaine mumbling with red hot cheeks.

"Girls!" Sue said loudly to get their attention.

Kurt was used to being considered one of the girls, it didn't bother him anymore.

"The group of flea bags we call our football team canceled their game last minute because of the weather." Some girls groaned, including Santana who was going out with Puck. It was a ritual they had to make out under the bleachers after every game, and he knew she'd be sad she wouldn't be able to do that today. "So we're going to head over to the pool and support our swim team."

"Um, coach," Quinn Fabray said above the other girl's confused muttering. "How can we possibly cheer for the swim team?"

Sue told them to suck it up because hey, they'll all get to see boys in Speedos and some girls cheered up after that. When they made their way to the pool, Kurt was already uncomfortable due to the humidity in the room. His hair was sure to be messed up by the time they were done.

Kurt was talking absentmindedly to Quinn when he heard Santana whisper, "Damn."

He turned around, following her line of vision and… _damn_.

There stood goggle-clad Blaine Anderson, hair tucked into a hair cap, and only tiny Speedo shorts covering him up. His chest was surprising toned, pecs squared and abs defined. Black hair was scattered around his chest and he was easily the most built guy waiting in line to dive. Kurt found himself staring when Blaine looked over to him. Blaine's eyes widened and he immediately turned away, trying to cover himself up with his arms which also looked very strong.

Kurt tried, really tried, not to pay attention to how the muscles in Blaine's back rippled when it was his turn to race. He tried to keep his eyes off Blaine's perfectly rounded ass and how great it looked and tried not to wonder what it would feel like if he grabbed it or even kissed it.

Kurt shook his head.

Where did all this come from?

Then he felt the heavy weight in between his thighs.

"I gotta… go," Kurt stammered, and practically ran out of the room

* * *

><p>Over the weekend Blaine had tried typing out several messages to Kurt. He didn't know what to say or, more importantly, how to say it. He finally ending up sending : 'It's Blaine. I was just wondering when we were going to study again. It can be at my house.'<p>

Less than a minute later, he received the reply: 'Text me your address. I'll be there after Cheerios practice on Thursday.'

Blaine sighed in relief and sent Kurt his address. Tomorrow he would be seeing Kurt. Blaine didn't realize he was smiling. It vanished, though, when he saw the state of his room.

He spent the rest of the evening cleaning it up, trying to make it look perfect. He wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to impress Kurt, but ever since last Thursday's swim meet, things had changed between them. Blaine had definitely caught Kurt staring at him a couple of times before the cheerleader all but ran out of the pool room.

Now whenever they passed in the hallways, he would look up only to see Kurt quickly looking away from him. On Monday Kurt had even turned to look over his shoulder at Blaine in chemistry. It wasn't very subtle so of course Blaine saw. He also saw that Kurt was blushing.

_How the hell did I make Kurt Hummel blush?_

Now all he wanted was to be able to do that again. And that started with Kurt actually liking him. And to do that, Blaine would impress him.

The next day, at 4:40, Blaine's doorbell rang. He stopped himself from sprinting down the stairs and calmly opened the door to Kurt Hummel, dressed in his uniform, bag over his shoulder.

_Will he make a habit out of turning up to our study sessions in that thing? Because I could live with that…_

"Hi!" Blaine said, a little too cheerily.

"Hey."

"Come on in. I was thinking we could go up to my room because my mom usually watches TV down here and it's really loud and sometimes hard to concentrate so—"

"You're wearing… suspenders?"

Blaine looked at the clothing in question then back up to Kurt with horror filled eyes. He loved these suspenders; he didn't want Kurt to make fun of—oh. Kurt was smiling.

Blaine chuckled nervously. "Yeah." He closed the door behind Kurt. "So is it okay… to go up to my room?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

They had been studying in Blaine's room for almost an hour before Kurt groaned and flopped down on Blaine's bed. "I _cannot_ do any more math today."

Blaine was surprised, but said, "We can take a break, I guess. W-would you like something to drink?"

Kurt said yes, he would like some water and maybe if Blaine had an apple he'd take that too. Blaine came back up to find Kurt stretching on his bedroom floor. He stopped, blinked a few times, pursed his lips and asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Stretching," Kurt said breezily. "I always think better if I stretch."

So Blaine watched on his bed as Kurt bent over his body and grabbed the middle of his foot. He was _really_ flexible.

"I'm sorry by the way," Blaine mumbled, and _where did that come from?_

Kurt looked up at him, but didn't stop his exercises. "About what?"

"Staring at you in the locker room the other day." And now Blaine was blushing. "I-I just—"

"Do you think I'm hot, Blaine?" Kurt asked suddenly, voice low, and catching Blaine completely off guard. He stopped stretching and was walking over to Blaine's bed now, eyes wide and slightly darker.

Blaine swallowed thickly. "I-I…"

And suddenly Kurt was crawling over to him on his hands and knees. He stopped, palms flat on the bed to either side of Blaine hips. His face was very close, a little too close for Blaine but he certainly wouldn't do anything about it.

Blaine stared at how Kurt licked his lips and how did they get like this? He didn't even care because now Kurt was whispering against his ear and _wow_ that was hot.

"What do you want, Blaine?"

Blaine crashed their lips together because that was what he wanted. That was the only thing he wanted since he saw Kurt at the pep rally. And _god_ his lips were so soft, but they moved firmly over his, taking control and guiding Blaine through it.

_My first kiss_, Blaine thought somewhere in the back of his head.

But now Kurt was licking along the bottom of his lip and _oh_. He wasted no time in parting his lips to let Kurt's tongue slide along his. Everything felt amazing and every part of Blaine was tingling with nerves. He tenderly placed his hands on Kurt's hips, squeezing lightly. Kurt broke the kiss and Blaine whined, but then he saw how dark Kurt's normally pale blue eyes were and let him take one hand off his hip and move it lower so it rested on his ass.

Then Kurt dove in for another kiss and Blaine was left with his hand on the lobe of Kurt's perfect butt and what was he supposed to do? Kurt arched like a cat and pushed back into Blaine's hand so Blaine squeezed and Kurt groaned against the skin of his neck.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, and _why was Kurt pulling away now?_

"I can't—" Kurt said. "Y-you're Blaine Anderson and I—it's not right. _This _is not right. I have to go…"

Then Kurt grabbed his book bag and left Blaine alone on his bed with kiss swollen lips and an almost broken heart.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Mercedes interrogated the next day at lunch.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. He had ditched his plans with Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany to go shopping and instead locked himself in his room after his meeting with Blaine. "I was… with Blaine," he said and that was half true.

"I can't believe you're hanging out with Blaine Anderson," Santana said.

"I told you. He has to tutor me so I can stay on Cheerios. Doesn't mean I'm hanging out with him," he said for about the thousandth time. "And besides—"

Well he didn't know where he was going with that one.

He snuck a glance over at Blaine's table. Blaine was already looking at him and, unlike Kurt expected him to, didn't look away. They stared at each other, and Kurt remembered how Blaine made him smile. He remembered how Blaine would stutter whenever Kurt was around. He remembered the way Blaine's lips felt against his no matter how much he wanted to forget.

"—for a complete loser, he's not so bad…" he finished, still locking eyes with Blaine. He swore he saw the boy smile.

Santana scoffed, making him turn to her. "Are you kidding?"

"No," Kurt said. "He's nice. And helpful. And a really good kisser—"

_That hadn't meant to slip out._

Santana was already up and marching over to the glee club's table in the center of the lunch room. Kurt quickly got up to stop her, but it was too late, she'd already reached a very shell-shocked looking Blaine.

"Okay dwarf numero dos," she started with a scathing look over to Rachel Berry, her normal victim. "I can't even speak to you without getting distracted by your hard, shiny armour of hair. I think all those chemicals are seeping into your brain, anyway, and slowly but surely letting you slip into the world's very first gel induced coma."

"Santana… stop," Kurt whispered.

"No, Kurt, listen." The Latina turned back to Blaine. "Now, if you kiss my boy Hummel again, not only will I go all Lima Heights up in here, but I will begin to question what position you have in your honey-sweet and probably overbearingly boring sex with your not existent boyfriend."

The entire cafeteria was silent. Everyone was waiting for Blaine to burst out in tears as people usually did whenever Santana spoke to them. Instead, though, Blaine stood up so he was just about the same height as her. The students (and teachers) watched and waited with baited breath.

Blaine opened his mouth, closed it, blinked, smiled, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Now everyone was looking at Kurt and Santana. The girl looked as if she was going to burst in flames, but Kurt really didn't care about her. Should he run after Blaine? But then everyone would know Kurt cared about him and his popularity would plummet. Or should he stay here, everyone staring at him, surrounded by a seething Santana, popularity at a stand-still?

Kurt looked at Santana, then Mercedes. It was obvious which decision they wanted him to make. Then he looked at his step brother at the glee club table. Since he'd started going out with that annoying Rachel Berry, Kurt avoided Finn like the plague at school. At their home, though, they would have plenty to talk about, that is, if Kurt were ever home and not out with his friends.

Finn was smiling at him, and that was what made Kurt look at him longer. Finn held his smile and nodded a little towards the door Blaine had exited.

Kurt made his choice.

"God, Santana," he hissed, and turned on his heel to walk out the door opposite the one Blaine had.

If he walked down this hallway, took a right, another right, and a left, he knew he would find Blaine. Sure enough, as he walked into the school library, he saw Blaine turn a corner around the high book shelves.

"Blaine," Kurt called when he saw Blaine staring out the ceiling-to-floor windows in the back out the library. Blaine jumped, but Kurt continued anyway. "I want to go over your house tonight. After your glee and my Cheerios, we can drive there together, I don't care. Just… meet me by my locker when you're finished, I'll wait for you."

When Kurt went to leave again he heard Blaine said, "K-Kurt! Why did you leave me? Why did you tell?"

Kurt smiled sadly. "Meet me by my locker after glee." And he left.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know what to expect to happen at their study session today. He wasn't even sure they were still going to happen, but Kurt seemed to still sort of like him. And he'd followed Blaine.<p>

He really wasn't looking forward to glee because he knew all his friends would have questions that he just really didn't want to answer. Sure enough, he was bombarded the second he walked through the choir room door.

"You kissed Kurt?" Rachel insisted.

"Is he a good kisser?" Tina asked.

"Blaine, I told you about him," Sam said.

"Did Kurt see you after he left the cafeteria?" Finn asked.

Blaine turned to Finn, Kurt's stepbrother. "Yeah, he did."

Finn gave a half smile. "I knew he would."

Blaine was going to ask what Finn meant, but he was being pulled away by Sam and Mike.

All too soon it was 5:00 and Blaine was supposed to meet Kurt. He considered not even going, but when he heard the voices of Santana and Kurt in the hallway, he stopped t listen.

"Listen, Hummel." That was Santana. "Unless you want to have to sit with those glee club losers for the rest of the year, you'll ditch Anderson. Understood?"

Blaine grit his teeth together and strained to hear Kurt's response. Finally it came. "As soon as the semester's over and I ace that math final, Blaine and I… we're done."

Blaine was sure his heart stopped beating. He stared at his shoes, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He couldn't move. He wanted to run away from Kurt and this school and hide in his room. But for now he stared open-mouthed at the linoleum floor.

So what they had meant… nothing to Kurt. Blaine was just there to give Kurt answers and maybe get him off if he played him right. He was nothing more than a nerd; a worthless, useable nerd.

He wanted to vomit.

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the house of Blaine's door.<p>

Blaine had never stopped by his locker so they could drive here together and when he stopped by the choir room that was empty too. He'd even checked the library, but Blaine had obviously left. He pounded the door with the side of his fist for maybe the fourth time and a short Pilipino woman answered the door.

"Yes?" She said.

"Oh, um, sorry Mrs. Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel. Your son is tutoring me and I was just wondering if he was here," Kurt said awkwardly.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Blaine's here."

"Oh, uh, good. Can I come in to see him?" he asked.

Mrs. Anderson narrowed her eyes further. She looked as if she was making a huge decision, but eventually she held the door open wider for him. "He's in his room."

"Thank you," Kurt said. He took off his shoes like Blaine had told him last time and started to climb the stairs. When he got to the top, he heard sobbing. From Blaine's room. "…Blaine?" Kurt called, knocking on his slightly open bedroom door with one knuckle.

"Go away, Kurt!" Blaine said between sobs.

Kurt couldn't take it. He pushed the door open and walked over to Blaine. "Blaine, we need to talk."

"I know everything, Kurt!" Blaine said loudly into his pillow. He looked up into Kurt's eyes and he swore his heart broke, but he had no idea what Blaine was talking about. "I heard you!"

"Blaine, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt said helplessly.

Blaine coughed. "I heard what you said to Santana," he whispered.

Kurt's stomach flopped. "Y-you…"

"I guess I'm just that other dork, huh? The one that you know is easy to mold however you like him. You think that because you're so goddamn perfect you can even kiss him if you like, play with his heart, oh who cares. Well guess what, Kurt? I won't let you have my brain or my heart ever again. Like you said… _we're done_," Blaine sobbed

"Blaine… no. I only said that so Santana would _back off_. I ran after you, remember? I _care_ about you, you idiot!" Kurt whispered harshly, tears welling up in his own eyes. "I'm not some slut that goes around making out with guys because I feel like it!"

"I-I didn't mean tha—"

"You know why I left you the other day?"

"Yes!" Blaine screamed, and Kurt was glad he closed the door because he certainly didn't want Blaine's mother to hear them. "You said because I was me and it wasn't right! You said it!"

Kurt raised his voice too. "I left because everything felt _too_ right! God, Blaine, you are the _only_ person who actually had a conversation with me like I was normal and not royalty. I could talk to you. You are _perfect_." Kurt let what he said hang in the air. "And I don't deserve you," he added quietly. He stood, his shoulders feeling especially heavy, and turned around when a warm calloused hand grabbed his own. He looked over his shoulder to where Blaine was sitting on his bed.

"Please," he whispered brokenly. "Don't leave."

Kurt smiled and sat down when Blaine tugged on his hand. "I'm sorry for everything I did," Kurt said, wiping Blaine's wet cheeks with his thumb.

"Me too," Blaine said. Blaine covered Kurt's fingers with his own hand and held in on his cheeks for a moment, pressing in and smiling. "Why… did you tell Santana we kissed?"

Kurt laughed. "I honestly didn't mean to. I was thinking about it and it sort of slipped out. She took it out of context. I'm sorry about what she said by the way."

"That's alright," Blaine said. "It was funny."

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Blaine smiled and closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Their lips moved together like they were made for each other. Kurt went so far as to suck Blaine's bottom lips into his mouth. He worried it with his teeth, and licked over it, making Blaine groan. Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead against Blaine's, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

"I'm making out with you and your mom's downstairs," Kurt laughed.

"Didn't stop us last time," Blaine said, but only pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling away completely. "Now how about that calculus?" he said excitedly.

Kurt groaned and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine," Kurt said, approaching the boy at his locker the next week. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my house after school today and… study."<p>

Blaine gaped at him. "Yeah, sure."

For Kurt, the day passed much slower than he would've liked, but eventually Blaine was in his bedroom, getting the grand tour. "There's my bathroom… and my closet… over there's my vanity… and here's the bed I guess," Kurt said, sitting against his pillows and patting for Blaine to sit next to him.

"Mm," Blaine said, looking around. "Very nice."

"You know," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows and scooting a little closer to Blaine. "Dad and Carole are both out at work and shouldn't be home for a few hours. Finn's with Puck so we have the house to ourselves…"

"Kurt Hummel, did you invite me over just for sex?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gasped. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

But then he climbed so he was sitting in Blaine's lap, hands woven into Blaine's hair and kissing him deeply. Their tongues battled and eventually settled with lapping over each other in Blaine's mouth. Kurt held Blaine's chin between his forefinger and his thumb and licked all the way around the inside of Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned and Kurt pulled away, licking onto Blaine's neck. He bit down where Blaine's neck met his collarbone then licked over the spot. He kissed his way down Blaine's neck until his polo stopped him from going any further.

Kurt grunted in frustration as he pushed the black suspender off Blaine's shoulders and started to tug the shirt up and over his head. When it was finally off, Blaine laid back all the way against the bed with Kurt still straddling him. Kurt started kissing down Blaine's chest. He moved over to one of Blaine's dark nipples and caught it between his teeth.

"Ah, shit, Kurt," Blaine moaned.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin and began to massage the nipple with his tongue, letting his fingers ghost over Blaine's six pack. He did the same to the other nipple, waiting until they were peaked before kissing further down Blaine's stomach. He stopped when he reached the top of Kurt's pants, licking over the sensitive skin there. He looked up through his eyelashes to see Blaine's face scrunched up in pleasure.

"Is this okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice gravelly and low.

"Ugh, god yes," he said.

Kurt smirked and tore off his own shirt before going back to Blaine's pants. He tucked his fingers under the waist on the trousers seductively before undoing the button and zipper and pulling them off completely. He was left to face with a pair of navy blur briefs with a wet spot in the front form where Blaine had leaked precome. Kurt mouthed over Blaine's dick through the fabric, teasing him.

"Mmph, Kurt, _please_," Blaine begged, arousing Kurt even more.

Kurt smirked and pulled Blaine's briefs off and tossed them where he threw the pants. He took a second to stare down at Blaine's cock before feeling Blaine squirm. He pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock and licked teasingly.

"Come on, Kurt. Just d—ohmygod."

Kurt wrapped his lips around Blaine and sunk down on him, taking almost all of him in. He tightened his fingers around Blaine's base and stroked along with the bobbing of his head.

Every few times he traveled up, he would swirl his tongue around Blaine's slit and tasting the bitter liquid. He grazed his teeth over one large vein on the underside of Blaine's cock on his way back down. Kurt popped off Blaine with an obscenely dirty sound and, with his voice rough, demanded, "Fuck my mouth, Blaine."

"Oh god. Fuck, fuck, _Kurt_," Blaine whined.

"Tell me when you're gonna come," Kurt said before taking Blaine in his mouth again, his heavy dick resting on Kurt's tongue, throat relaxed and waiting.

Blaine started slowly thrusting his hips in and out, tangling his fingers into Kurt's soft hair. When he started moving faster, he remembered to remind Kurt.

"K-Kurt. I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

Kurt replaced his mouth with his hand, fisting Blaine to his climax. When Blaine felt Kurt give a small teasing lick to his asshole, he came on Kurt's hand and his stomach.

"_Kurt_," Blaine said, pulling Kurt up for a sloppy kiss.

"Mmh," Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth.

"Your turn," Blaine said with a smirk before flipping Kurt over so Blaine was on top, his thigh rubbing down on Kurt's crotch.

"Oh my god, right there," Kurt groaned, and Blaine rubbed down faster.

Blaine quickly undid Kurt's button and zipper. "Holy shit you're not wearing underwear."

"Not really a choice with those pants," Kurt gasped.

Blaine freed Kurt's cock from its confines and wrapped his fingered around, gathering precome at the top and using it as a lubricant. He'd twist his wrist, sometimes going softer, sometimes going stronger, and _how did Blaine know just what he liked_? Kurt came with a scream, Blaine milking him through it.

Blaine collapsed to the side of him, both panting heavily. Kurt grabbed a tissue and cleaned them off, throwing it away when he finished. Kurt pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Blaine's nose before snuggling next to him, suddenly drowsy.

"You know, for a loser, you're pretty amazing in bed."

"Can I sit… with you guys?" Kurt asked as he walked up to the table with all his old friends. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt was sure he saw Finn smiling too.

"Of course! There's always room for you here!" Tina said happily. "Scooch down, Puckerman," she called.

Kurt smiled as he sat between Rachel and Mike, right across from Blaine who was ogling openly at him. "Glee club is still every Tuesday and Friday, right?" he asked

"Well yes, but we were thinking of maybe adding on Thursdays because we really want to get to Nationals again this year and, you know, win," Rachel said.

"Do you think I could join you guys?" Kurt asked quietly, sneaking a peek at Blaine who was smiling proudly at him.

"OF COURSE!" Rachel screamed. "I've certainly missed our diva-offs, Kurt." She leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "You were my only _real_ competition."

"It'll be like you never left," Finn said form next to Blaine.

Kurt smiled because here, surrounded by his old friends and Blaine, he knew this was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>yay! okay please review :D<strong>


End file.
